


shoes

by jongdae (babykibum)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bc they lovely shits, ksoo is older than beagle line, ksoo is older than chanyeol, some baekchen too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykibum/pseuds/jongdae
Summary: kyungsoo picks chanyeol up after he gets off work so they can spend their weekend together. that's it.





	

 

Chanyeol’s out of his room by six pm on the dot, cap covering his hair because it’s gotten a little too long and messy but Chanyeol is mostly busy nowadays and does not really care to get a haircut.

His backpack is slung over his shoulder, his trusty laptop and the few books he's been studying on earlier already thrown inside haphazardly.  He’s not exactly late for anything but it’s a Saturday and Kyungsoo would be coming around to pick Chanyeol up. Kyungsoo’s work ends at five o’clock, though Chanyeol’s older boyfriend would have stayed for at least fifteen minutes before leaving the office. But the traffic at this hour slows him down even when the distance between Kyungsoo’s workplace and the building that Chanyeol is living in is not that far apart. He would be here any minute now though, waiting by the entrance as usual.

“Leaving us for your tiny boyfriend now, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls out from behind the kitchen’s counter.

His housemate seems to be cooking more instant noodles today judging by the many open packets left on the counter. Chanyeol walks over to flick Baekhyun on the forehead. Baekhyun scrunches his nose, already calling for Jongdae, the other housemate slash ~Baekhyun’s boyfriend~,  who is currently lazing on the couch in their sorry excuse of a really small living room. Jongdae laughs, not really minding their banter.

“Kyungsoo is older than you. Don’t call him tiny,” Chanyeol says. Then he looks over at the bubbling pot with ramen and tsks. “That stuff is going to make you both sick. Eat something else.”

“Hey, we are struggling students here!” Baekhyun waves a pair of chopsticks in front of Chanyeol. “Not everyone has a boyfriend who works, actually has money _and_ can feed them healthy food.”

“That’s right, Byun Baekhyun. So don’t call him tiny. Respect.” Chanyeol pats his friend on the head and Baekhyun swats his hand away, teeth bared like a… very cute puppy. Chanyeol pats his head again just because, only pulling away when his phone pings and realizes that Kyungsoo must be here already. He waves away at his friends as he closes their front door, catching a glimpse of Jongdae already joining Baekhyun behind the counter, chin hooked over shoulder.

Kyungsoo’s sent him a text at LINE, a simple _i’m here_ and Chanyeol walks a little faster down the corridor.  It’s their typical Saturday, Chanyeol muses as he takes the stairs to the ground floor. Chanyeol would spend the weekend over at Kyungsoo’s place and his housemates would have the shared space entirely to themselves. He’s not sure when the pattern exactly started but somewhere along the line, while dating Kyungsoo, Chanyeol finds himself always at the elder’s place when weekends come around. It’s convenient too since his housemates are in a relationship together and Chanyeol is always glad to escape their nauseating sweet talks at times and the other… stuffs they do together.

Kyungsoo’s car is parked right by the entrance so Chanyeol can see him even before he steps out from the building. His eyes are closed, head against the backrest. He’s probably tired. Chanyeol remembers that kind of exhaustion and knows that almost a week worth of working without getting unwind in between gets you to the bones.

He jogs around the car and opens the passenger door, climbing into the seat. Kyungsoo’s lips formed a smile before he even opens his eyes and Chanyeol places his backpack carefully at the back seat. When he turns back to the front, facing Kyungsoo, his boyfriend is already looking at him.

“Hey, hyung.” Chanyeol grins.

Kyungsoo leans over, pulling the front of Chanyeol’s cap to the side before pecking him on the lips.

“Hey, yourself.” His face is so near to Chanyeol’s and his breath is warm on Chanyeol’s skin. There is the familiar glint in his eyes, earnest as he looks at Chanyeol. And Chanyeol wants more, more of Kyungsoo and more of his kisses. The week has felt too long, neither Chanyeol or Kyungsoo has the time to indulge the other’s presence due to their own workload.

Chanyeol places a kiss on the elder’s lips this time, a little too eager and Kyungsoo lets it lingers for a while before pulling away and sinking back into his own seat, chuckling slightly.

“Seatbelt, Chanyeol,” says Kyungsoo, hands already on the wheel. Chanyeol relents easily. Besides, they have tonight and the whole of tomorrow to be spent together anyway before a new week consumes most of their time.

Kyungsoo drives out of the building’s compound and into the main road, his right palm a assuring weight on Chanyeol’s thigh, warm. Chanyeol sighs as a thumb rubs comforting circle there before placing his own hand over Kyungsoo’s, clasping them together. He feels the weight of his day settling inside him and Chanyeol surrenders to his own exhaustion.

The drive is silent, radio on the low, and it lulls Chanyeol so easily. Normally he would have been talking about his day, loud with laughter but today Chanyeol is content to be silent. A Saturday means no classes but Chanyeol’s buried himself deep into books and journals, working on the paper for his final year. Sleep has been especially scarce for him this semester. It’ll be over soon though, he thinks lazily, eyelids drooping as he stares out of the car’s window, watches everything passes by. He's glad that Kyungsoo doesn't mind the lull that has settled inside the car.

“Sleepy head.” He hears Kyungsoo mutters fondly. Chanyeol doesn’t fight the smile on his face, eyes already falling shut.

It’ll take at least another half an hour to get to Kyungsoo’s home since he lives at the other end of the city. A thought slips into Chanyeol's mind, telling him that he is so lucky to have someone that never tires of him and Chanyeol feels the end of his lips tugging up again, quirking a content smile for himself. He turns to look at Kyungsoo this time, fighting with his own heavy lidded eyes to steal glances at his boyfriend before slowly giving in to a quick nap in the car. He does feel slightly guilty knowing that Kyungsoo must have been feeling the same too, exhausted by his day but hey, Kyungsoo is the real adult here, his sluggish mind supplies childishly. It’s fine.

And Kyungsoo lets him be. Sleeping in the passenger seat, face wearing a gentle expression.

Chanyeol’s cap is still on sideways. Kyungsoo hums to himself, content.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is called ~shoes~ because i have a universe planned for this piece. but i'm very shitty at writing a lot of words so that would probably never happen. or maybe in a 100001 years later.


End file.
